The Party Animal
" |image = S1e14a Emperor Awesome "Boo-ya!".jpg |caption = Emperor Awesome hosting the party. |season = 1 |production = 114a |broadcast = 28 |story = Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Craig McCracken Tim McKeon Johanna Stein |writer = Tim McKeon |storyboards = Justin Nichols |ws = |director = Eddie Trigueros |us = 2014 |international = July 4, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) |xd = July 19, 2014MSN TV Listings |pairedwith = "The Toddler" "The Fancy Party" (July 20, 2014) | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Emperor Awesome has come to a planet to host one of his planet-ending parties, which literally destroys the planet. Sylvia has to try and stop him, also preventing a party-loving Wander from joining in on the fun. Episode Summary In a city, Wander and Sylvia are with a group of Bobbles, who are upset at what's going to happen next. Before they knew it, a giant limousine ship appears, and Emperor Awesome announces he's holding one of his literal planet-ending parties on their planet, and they're invited. After setting up the stage, he goes through a run-though of the other planets he literally crashed, and music begins playing loudly while he dances onstage. Sylvia is shocked at the fact but soon notices Wander starting to join in the fun. She explains to him that even though he loves parties and hates party-poopers, this is a bad party and deserves to be pooped on. She asks him to stay where he is while she takes care of the rest. Hesitating, Wander accepts. Sylvia cannot get into the party though, because the Knucklehead bodyguard states she doesn't fit the dress code. Angrily, Sylvia complains to the Knucklehead about what the partygoers wear, and changes her clothes to look more like a party loving woman. The Knucklehead agrees with her outfit and lets her in, much to her surprise. At the party, Sylvia struggles through the Bobbles, who cannot stop witnessing the action because of the hard partying. The moment Sylvia gets to the stage, Emperor Awesome flirts with her and she suddenly gets flung back to Wander, who is suddenly tempted at the fact the rhythm's inside him. Luckily, Sylvia helps him resist, but is called back to the stage. When Sylvia gets to the stage though, she is caught in a birdcage and as a result, is now part of Emperor Awesome's gang. He ends up changing her name to "Rebecca", then to "Becks", and finally to "B", since he doesn't know her name. He then turns the volume up to maximum, which causes the planet to slowly break apart. Sylvia instantly calls on Wander, and he excitedly flies over to the stage and begins dancing. Emperor Awesome is stunned, and Sylvia points out that Wander loves partying more than anyone else. Immediately, a dance competition begins between the two, finishing with Emperor Awesome not keeping up and turning everything off. He announces that for the first time ever, he found a planet too lame to party on, and he and his crew leave, to the Bobbles' delight. After they leave, the planet is still in ruins, and Sylvia declares they have a big mess to clean up. Wander decides to have a clean-up party, and she accepts. Wander cheers, and a small dance ends the episode. Transcript Songs *''Let's Get Awesome'' *''Dance Competition'' End Credits Wander is cleaning up the planet after the mess Emperor Awesome caused with his party. Gallery Quotes Trivia * The Fist Fighters talk for the first time in this episode. They talk by moving their hands (which is their heads). * First time Sylvia says Emperor Awesome's name. She and Wander physically interact with him for the first time. * Second time Sylvia says to Emperor Awesome "You can't handle this" ("The Fancy Party"). * During the dance competition, Wander does part of the dance he did in the theme song. * Second episode with "party" in the title ("The Fancy Party"). * This is the fourth episode that aired on Disney XD Latin America and Brazil before than Disney Channel or Disney XD US ("The Nice Guy", "The Time Bomb", "The Fancy Party"). * Fourth time "the" title card finishes someone's sentence ("The Greatest", "The Hero", "The Brainstorm"). * Third appearance of Emperor Awesome ("The Picnic", "The Fancy Party"), and the first episode where he plays a major role. * Third time "Let's Get Awesome" is heard. ("The Picnic", "The Fancy Party") **This also the second time the line "Not so awesome" is heard. ("The Fancy Party") *"B.T. dubs" is a slang term that means "By the way". *Lord Hater and Peepers do not appear in this episode. * First episode where Emperor Awesome appears but Lord Hater doesn't. But Keith Ferguson (Lord Hater's voice actor) did do additional voices. Errors *When Emperor Awesome sees Wander, he says "Hey, what's with the furball?!" as if he doesn't know him, but it was shown they know each other in "The Picnic", after Wander took a picture of Lord Hater, Awesome says "Dude! Text me that photo!". And in "The Fancy Party" where he was one of the guests who stared in shock at Wander when he used 3 of his fingers as a fork instead of a regular fork. * When Awesome and Wander are competing, the lyrics for Dance Competition are not shown in the closed captions. Allusions *''Star Wars'' - The shot of the ship hovering over the planet is a nod to the opening shot of this 1977 film, later renamed with the subtitle "Episode IV: A New Hope". *Sylvia's costume bears a close resemblance to Madonna. *Some of Emperor Awesome's dance moves are those of Michael Jackson. Production Information * Originally announced as "Unnamed Emperor Awesome Episode". * This episode was revealed on MSN TV listings. * Even though "The Tourist" is paired with "The Fancy Party", this episode was shown as a unique pairing with The Fancy Party on July 20, 2014 on Disney XD."The Party Animal; The Fancy Party" on MSN * The episode will air as part of Disney XD's Show Me The Shark programming. * The first few seconds of the episode were posted on YouTube one week before the episode aired. * The robots in the episode were confirmed to be "Bobbles" in the storyboards. International premieres * July 4, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, Additional Voices * Kevin Michael Richardson as Muscular Fist Fighter * Additional Voices: Keith Ferguson, Tara Strong References Category:Wander